


Alcohol Induced Mistakes

by ches_writes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ches_writes/pseuds/ches_writes
Summary: Ryunosuke didn't want to admit it to himself but a drunken one night stand with Gaku was more than just a mistake.





	Alcohol Induced Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very self-indulgent because there really are way too few GakuRyuu fics.  
> Also this was originally supposed to be just a cute one-shot but ideas happened and now this is going to be at least 4-5 chapters long, I think.

Tsunashi Ryunosuke couldn’t hold his liquor and he was well aware of it.

He could handle himself most of the time. One or two drinks didn’t hurt, as long as he drank them slowly, and often he found himself in fancy parties and events where he was offered a glass of sparkling wine or whiskey. He had to keep up with the appearances of an erotic beast, as the magazines put it, and getting drunk easily didn’t really go well with that image.

Especially when alcohol made cracks in his facade and let his Okinawan dialect slip out.

So the times when he really let loose and actually got drunk were few and far between. Most of the time it happened in the safety of his own or Gaku’s apartment, drinking a few too many shots in the company of his teammate to help them relax. Tenn wasn’t allowed to accompany them for obvious reasons, despite the boy’s complaints about being left out.

The soft sunlight streaming into the room through a wall-sized window made Ryuu squint and groan in pain. He buried his face in the foreign-scented sheets in an attempt to escape the headache throbbing at his temples and he only stirred when he felt the mattress dip next to him.

Lifting his head reluctantly, Ryuu found pale skin and silver hair in the bed with him. There had been enough of shirtless photoshoots, and enough of distracted stares from Ryuu’s part to recognize that nape of neck and wide shoulders. Only the purplish spots and reddening scratches were a new addition to the soft skin, a rather striking contrast to the almost white skin color.

The previous night was hazy in Ryuu’s memories. He could remember accepting Gaku’s invitation for drinks at his place and downing his first whiskey quickly, soon followed by a second and a third. After that, it was mostly a blank. Just flashes here and there, of rushed hands peeling off clothes, of lips meeting hungrily. Things one most definitely shouldn’t be doing with their group members.

A disgruntled sound came out of Gaku as he rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight. The sheets rolled down enough to reveal his muscled chest, making a soft heat rise onto Ryuu’s cheeks as he found himself staring. Even though technically it wasn’t anything he had seen before, the situation definitely was different from the usual.

“G-Gaku?” Ryuu breathed out, his voice unsure.

He only got a small groan in response. Ryuu felt more nervous with each passing moment until _finally_ Gaku lifted the arm away from his face and their eyes met. There were noticeable bags under his eyes and a small, awkward smile crept onto his lips. “So… that happened,” he muttered and a dry but nervous laugh escaped from him.

Ryuu nodded slowly and avoided Gaku’s gaze to look at his hands fiddling with the bedsheets. He felt like he was walking on eggshells, wanting to do what was right especially with TRIGGER in mind, but not being sure what _was_ the right thing. Their idol careers came first and personal life second, each of them did acknowledge that when they joined Yaotome Productions. There was no way that he could start a relationship with Gaku if that put their group’s existence into a risk.

...Not that he wanted to start a relationship with Gaku. They were both guys after all.

Gaku made a deep sigh and Ryuu turned his head to see him climb out of bed, completely naked now with the sheets gone. He could definitely feel his face turn bright red from the sight, just as he could feel his lower parts start to wake up, though he did his best to ignore the excitement. Not wanting to make the situation more awkward, he arranged the sheets slightly and looked up only when Gaku dropped something onto the bed. 

Thankfully Gaku had had the sense to put on some pants but Ryuu’s gaze still wandered over the wide chest with the occasional hickey scattered over its expanse. It did take him a moment to realize that he had been staring and Ryuu quickly turned his eyes to the pile of clothes on top of the bed. Gaku’s clothes, to be exact. “You can take a shower if you’d like,” Gaku said as he stretched his arms above his head, yawning. “I’m going to make some coffee.”

As the bedroom door closed behind Gaku, Ryuu was left in the room by himself. His hungover mind was buzzing with questions about the previous night, of his relationship with Gaku, yet he couldn’t find any answers. At least a long hot shower sounded like a god-sent gift at this point and Ryuu just hoped it would help him to wake up from his dazed state.

The bathroom connected to Gaku’s bedroom was spacious with black tiles, a huge bathtub, and a separate shower. There was a huge mirror by the sink and as he passed by it, Ryuu stopped in his tracks when he spotted his reflection. Obviously he had seen the hickeys and scratches on Gaku but it really hadn’t occurred to him that there would be some on him as well.

Actually, a lot of them.

His neck, chest, and shoulders _covered_ in purplish spots and bite marks. Honestly the marks on Gaku were only a few compared to the amount Ryuu had on him. His eyes widened staring at his own body, and maybe part of him was kind of pleased about being claimed like this even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud to himself or anyone else. It didn’t really make sense to feel that way after all.

Sighing, Ryuu slipped into the shower and opened the tap for hot water. He hadn’t even realized how much his muscles had been aching until he felt the water pressure against his back and he rolled his shoulders with a groan.

As he was rubbing shampoo into his hair, he took a note of the scent. It of course was undoubtedly Gaku, what he scented like after taking a post-training shower. With a towel wrapped around his waist and water droplets sliding down his chest…

...Or what Gaku scented like as Ryuu had buried his nose into the silver hair, with their bodies pressed together, Gaku slotted between Ryuu’s spread legs as they rubbed against each other. Ryuu could almost feel his neck tingling where Gaku’s lips had been, sucking greedily and biting into the soft skin. He could _almost_ hear the pleasure-filled gasps inside his head, and feel the hands gripping tightly onto his hips.

If it had been any other person in his mind, or any other place for that matter, Ryuu would have probably slid his hand down to take care of the growing hardness between his legs. Instead he reached for the tap and turned the water all the way to freezing cold to calm himself down. His whole body shivered with the temperature change but at least it was a welcome distraction.

By the time he had gotten out of the shower, he had no idea how long he had spent in there. It had taken some time for him to get... turned off and afterwards he had still washed himself, with the Gaku-scented body soap.

Walking out of the bedroom, Ryuu found Gaku in the kitchen reading through a newspaper as he sipped from a huge coffee cup. The gray eyes looked up when Gaku heard Ryuu’s bare feet padding against the hardwood floor and he smiled, “Hey, want some coffee?” he asked and nodded towards the coffee maker.

“Yeah, thanks.” Somehow remembering some of the previous night made things even worse for Ryuu. Seeing Gaku’s face made his heart skip a beat, as cliche as that was, and his voice reminded of the low moans and gasps the man had made as he had pinned Ryuu against the mattress.

Ryuu grabbed himself a mug, ignoring the fantasies playing inside of his head, and filled it with the coffee. Gaku’s attention had returned to the newspaper as he absentmindedly fiddled with his cup while Ryuu was painfully aware of his presence and the bare few meters between them. They were still yet to discuss the whole sleeping together and, honestly, it was a subject that was very hard to approach.

The whole room was quiet aside from the soft rustling of the newspaper’s pages. The taste of coffee was bitter on Ryuu’s tongue, usually he would drink his coffee with milk, but in a way it was grounding. He managed to relax just a little bit and his tense shoulders loosened up slowly. Ryuu was trying to gather his courage to say anything, to break the invisible wall of awkwardness that had grown between them, at least if Ryuu was asked.

Gaku on the other hand seemed as calm as he could be judging by his shoulders. He didn’t seem to be bothered by anything, something that was fairly rare considering his fiery temperament.

So it was almost disappointing when Gaku’s phone vibrating on the counter seemed to break his calm mood. Just one look at that lit-up screen totally send Gaku into a different attitude and he cursed under his breath as he read the notification. “Sorry, I have to go,” he muttered and straightened up. “My old man wants to see me right away.”

“O-Oh, I see. I should probably get going then as well,” Ryuu said quickly and looked around the apartment, wondering where his things had been left the previous night.

“No, you can stay. Just drink your coffee in peace and dig around the fridge if you’re hungry,” Gaku assured, retreating back to his bedroom to change clothes, at least Ryuu assumed so.

A few moments passed and Gaku burst out of the bedroom once more, now dressed in a tight t-shirt and a pair of jeans. “Just make sure the door is locked once you leave, okay? I probably won’t be back for a few hours.” He was pretty much halfway out of the door already, shoving his feet into his shoes and tugging on a jacket.

And just like that, the door opened and closed, Gaku calling out a quick ‘see you’ before it slammed shut.

...So their talk would have to wait for a while.

Ryuu’s last photoshoot had stretched for almost an extra hour so he expected to be the last one to arrive to the dressing room. Instead he found only Tenn lounging on the couch, scrolling through social media on his phone while fully dressed in his stage costume. “You’re late,” he pointed out in a monotone voice without looking up from the tiny screen.

“I know, sorry,” Ryuu assured and shrugged off his coat to start getting into his own costume. Gaku’s casual clothes were neatly hung up on the rack so he had already arrived and changed, which was probably better for Ryuu. At least he wouldn’t get any more reminders of what had happened between them, and there had been plenty so far. “Where’s Gaku?” he asked, trying his best to keep his tone casual.

There was a long pause between them before Tenn did reply, “I think he went to greet Idolish7, they’re filming a show in the next door studio.” Ryuu glanced at him over his shoulder and noticed him staring with narrowed eyes. Was there some dirt on his clothes or was his hair messed up? “I think he only wanted to see their manager though,” he continued.

With Tenn’s words it was like a heavy rock had fallen onto Ryuu’s heart and dragged it down into his stomach. It wasn’t any kind of secret between the three that Gaku did harbor some feelings for Takanashi Tsumugi. That hadn’t bothered Ryuu before, so what did one accidental night spent together change? It was ridiculous how much this was troubling Ryuu while Gaku seemed to just act like nothing happened, going around flirting with girls. “Just don’t tease him too much about it,” he said as casually as possible as he started to pull off his shirt.

Just as when he dropped the shirt onto a nearby chair, Tenn said out of nowhere, “Did you sleep with Gaku?”

Ryuu totally froze, wondering how Tenn did know. “No! W-Where would you get that idea?” he stammered as he could feel blush growing on his cheeks. At least his back was turned towards Tenn so he wouldn’t see it.

“Really? So what are these then?” Tenn asked and Ryuu yelped in surprise when he felt cold fingers brush against his back. Checking himself on the mirror, Ryuu turned pale as he remembered the hickeys all over his body. He had decided to wear a turtleneck for that day to hide all the marks but _of course_ he had forgotten all about them through the course of the day. “I noticed Gaku had some as well when he was changing earlier. There’s no way that’s just a coincidence,” Tenn noted with a small smirk.

“Oh my God,” Ryuu groaned and turned even redder, it it was possible. He quickly reached for his costume’s shirt and tugged it on to cover up the marks, wishing that he could hide somewhere far away to escape the shame he was feeling.

...Almost as much as he wished that he could hide a few love bites from his chest as they peeked from underneath his collar. He had always hated how his company insisted on him wearing very open shirts that showed off his muscles but now that feeling had found a whole new level. If there had been a couple more buttons, he probably would have been able to hide the hickeys but he definitely couldn’t go on stage looking like this. “I’ve got it,” Tenn assured before Ryuu could even say anything, grabbing a concealer from a makeup table. “It’s really not your shade but I’m sure it’ll be fine if we blend it out.”

Tenn made Ryuu unbutton his shirt again so he could pad on the concealer with a sponge. It was kind of embarrassing with Tenn looking at his chest so closely, soft fingers skirting over his skin. The concealer definitely was paler that Ryuu’s own skin color, but blending the makeup up to Ryuu’s neck seemed to do the trick, especially with some bronzing powder to even out the color.

It was a really good thing that Tenn was at least prepared for everything.

“What are you guys doing?” Both Tenn and Ryuu froze and looked up upon hearing Gaku’s voice. He was standing at the door, eyebrows raised. The situation certainly was… weird and easily misinterpreted.

Tenn seemed to be relaxed though and he stepped away from Ryuu with a similar smile on his face he usually put on for TV appearances he didn’t care for. “Oh, I just helped Ryuu hide a _bruise_ on his chest.” His tone was sarcastic, despite the angelic smile on his face. “Can you believe how clumsy he must have been to get one there?”

Hesitantly Ryuu looked up to Gaku’s face, only to find his expression just… normal. He wasn’t showing any signs of embarrassment from being found out by Tenn, only letting out a laugh at the comment. “Really, Ryuu? You really need to be more careful!”

It was almost as hurtful as a straight up rejection. Not exactly a denial, sure, but it was pretty obvious from Tenn’s demeanour that he knew the true origin of the bruise. Somehow each time Gaku continued to act like the previous night didn’t happen, Ryuu just felt disappointed. He couldn’t understand the feeling. Before this he never had been so aware of Gaku’s reactions or words. Now, he was analyzing every single thing, each little action seeming like it had some hidden meaning.

Ryuu realized he had been staring at Gaku when he saw a confused look on his face, brows furrowed. Ryuu just hoped his expression hadn’t betrayed his feelings and he looked away to focus on buttoning up his shirt again.

So awkward.

By the time Ryuu was finally dressed in his stage costume, they were already being called into the studio. _“I can do this,”_ he told himself as he followed Tenn and Gaku out of the dressing room.

He could at least act normal in front of their fans. Keeping up appearances no matter what was part of his job after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this is my first fic in like two years but I was hit by a sudden inspiration.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter [@ches_art](https://twitter.com/ches_art)  
> 


End file.
